Mother Rabbit
Mother Rabbit is a minor character from Robin Hood. She is a kind and loving widowed mother of over a dozen children. Three of them are Sis, Skippy, and Tagalong. She is self-sacrificing, as she and the others had skimped and saved to give one single farthing to Skippy for his seventh birthday. However, she isn't afraid to speak her mind, as when she rebukes the Sheriff for taking his present. How or when her husband died is unknown, but it can be assumed that he got his head chopped off by the order of Prince John, possibly attempting to get money for his family. Those are possible respective reasons for Skippy telling Maid Marian that his mother said Prince John would chop off his head while pleading her not to tell him John, and why Robin is the people's last hope. Mother Rabbit wears only a pink shawl, glasses, a dark purple ragged long-sleeved dress (that touches her bare feet), and a light purple apron. She is voiced by Barbara Luddy, who also voiced Little Sister in this film. Mother Rabbit is first seen in her cottage giving her present to Skippy. When the Sheriff enters and cons Skippy by taking his only farthing, his mother rebukes the Sheriff for this and explains that she and her other children all skimped and saved to give it to Skippy. When a blind beggar comes in, the Sheriff tricks him and steals his money, shocking Mother Rabbit. She kindly allows the beggar to come in and rest. Soon after, after the beggar reveals himself to be Robin Hood and he gives Skippy his bow and arrow (after finding out this is his seventh birthday, making him "the man of the house") and his hat (after Tagalong said he looked "not much like Mr. Wobin Hood") and Sis teases him for his hat being too big, her mother shushes her and tells her to mind her manners, which Tagalong repeats. When Skippy runs to try out his bow and arrow and Tagalong (and eventually Sis) follow(s) him, Mother Rabbit commends Robin for making Skippy's birthday wonderful and asks how she can thank him. Before re-donning his beggar disguise, Robin gives her a small bag of money, and she blesses him for having risked so much to keep her family's hopes alive. She isn't seen until the archery tournament, especially as she and her children gasp when Robin Hood is exposed as a "loser" by Prince John, and once again when he is about to get executed. Later, during the battle, she runs with some of her children (especially Tagalong) linked together and two of her babies in her arm. That night, Mother Rabbit is among the guests at a party in Sherwood Forest, celebrating their victory. For this, she is among the poor people being put in jail for inability to pay taxes. In jail, she is feeding one of her babies. Once Friar Tuck frees her and the other poor folk, finally, Robin, getting the gold back from Prince John, leads them away from the jail. Like at the battle after the tournament, she carries most of her littler children linked together and her littlest two babies in her arm, when she and the other poor folk follow him. The poor folk are riding in the cart being pulled by Little John and pushed by Friar Tuck. She is shocked and begs them to stop because Tagalong had been left behind. They don't stop, as they are hurrying, but Robin manages to retrieve her and fit her through one of the holes in the gate, but he doesn't. Little John has then returned Tagalong to her mother. The last time Mother Rabbit is seen, she, appearing to have a wig (this could be an animation error), is seen watching Robin and Maid Marian ride away in their wedding carriage and curtsies. Category:Animals who go barefoot Category:Animated Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Mothers Category:Rabbits Category:Rodents Category:Female Animals Category:Single Parents Category:Robin Hood Category:Parents